Dear Morgan
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: When Derek leaves the BAU and can't tell anyone where he is going, how will he and his Baby Girl keep in contact?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea since watching "Dear John" in theaters. It's a good movie, you should watch it if you haven't. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Derek Morgan made his way down the hallway of where he was stationed at. His location was unknown to almost everyone he knew. Hotch knew as well as Strauss, but nobody else did.

Not even Penelope Garcia knew. Even after searching over and over she still hadn't found him.

He walked into the mailroom when one the guys he was rooming with handed him a letter.

"It's addressed to you." the guy said before leaving.

It was addressed to him from the BAU. He figured it was from Hotch. He sent him a letter weekly to let him know what cases the BAU had dealt with that week, if they'd caught the killer, how many victims, etc.

He walked back up to his room and opened the letter. Instead of finding a letter from Hotch inside the envelope, he found a piece of hot pink paper inside it.

His heart instantly began to speed up. He knew it was from her before he opened the letter.

_Hot Stuff,_

_If your reading this, then Strauss and Hotch had enough heart to send this to you. We all know that Hotch knows where you are, and where your staying, but he won't tell us._

_It's not the same here without you and JJ both. JJ drops in occasionally to chat up with me when the team is gone, but it's still not the same._

_No flirty calls from you while your away. No movie nights. No babysitting Clooney for you. It's almost as if you never existed._

_But it's not like that at all in another way. Your cubicle is still empty. Although they replaced JJ, they never replaced you. Nobody can do that. They won't be my noir hero. _

_Kevin and I broke up last week. He said I won't stop 'clinging' to your memory. Maybe in a way he's right. Maybe writing you this letter was a mistake._

_I can't figure out why you would just go off and leave all of us voluntarily. I mean, we all still miss JJ so much and now your gone too? It just doesn't make sense Derek. _

_I don't know if you'll ever write me back, but I can't get over the hope in case you do. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Penelope Garcia._

He read and reread the letter three times. She had actually written him. He hadn't left voluntarily. He left because he couldn't deal with the cases anymore. The screams of the children being kidnapped and some never coming home had chased him away.

All the way to California. He was 10 minutes from San Francisco, but he couldn't tell her. He could only write her a letter in response. So he picked up his pen and began to write back.

_Baby Girl…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean the world and back! Read and Enjoy! ;)**

_Baby Girl,_

_There's so much I want to say to you in this letter. I've been waiting so long for you to find some way for us to be able to talk to one another. I can't tell you where I am. I was hoping with those computer hacking skills of yours you would find me._

_I miss you. And I'm sorry about you and Kevin. I heard from one of the higher ups here that he was trying to transfer into the computer program that lets the analysts travel internationally._

_I didn't come here voluntarily. In a way I did, but in another I didn't. I just…couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't look at those children and know there was a possibility I couldn't save them. It was too much. So I quit. I gave Strauss my resignation. Strauss said I should stay with law enforcement, and I did. I'm undercover now, and that's why I can't tell you where I am._

_I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I didn't mean to._

_Forgive me?_

_Derek._

He sealed the letter, stamped it and walked back to his room. His eyes fell upon the picture on his nightstand. A picture he and Penelope had taken in Alaska, only a few minutes before they were due to board the plane.

_*Flashback*_

They were in one of the most beautiful places in the world, and yet now she would always associate seeing that man die with this place.

He couldn't let her do that. She needed one good memory from this place. He fumbled around in his overnight bag until he found the camera. His mom had insisted on him bringing it with him the minute she had found out Alaska was where the team was going to next.

"Ignore the evil there, Derek." his mom had told him. "Focus on the beauty."

And he had. He stopped Pen before she got in the SUV with the rest of the team.

"Take a picture with me Pen."

'Oh Derek I don't know.." her voice trailed off.

She hadn't done anything special with her hair that morning. She was barely wearing any makeup, and she bet the bit she had been wearing was smeared from where she was crying earlier.

"No buts." Derek said. He pulled her to where she was standing next to him.

After he took the picture, Pen snatched the camera out of his hands.

"I Wanna see."

She smiled. "You're a good at taking pictures Hot Stuff."

"And you good at being in the pictures Red Delicious."

She looked up at him. Glad she would always have one good memory of Alaska.

*_Present*_

He tried not to think of her often. It worked temporarily, but it wasn't a permanent fix to his problem. He missed her. That's why her picture was on his nightstand, that's why he had replied to her letter.

Back in Virginia, Penelope was typing away on her computers. Wondering if Derek had received her letter, wondering if Hotch had even sent it.

The mailroom guy interrupted her train of thought when he brought her a letter she had received.

Her breath caught in her throat when she read who it was from. Derek Morgan, no other. There was no return address, just his name at the top corner.

She tore open the letter and read it. Almost crying tears of joy at reading his familiar handwriting. It had almost been 3 months since he had left.

She could almost hear him saying the words she read. Her heart broke at the fact he couldn't deal with his job anymore. But he could've came to her and told her everything. She would've listened.

She shook those thoughts away as she grabbed her stationary and began to write back.

_My Noir Hero,_

_I can't believe I'm actually writing to you. It's just been so long since I last saw you. 83 days, if you want an exact number. It's just so shocking that after I write this you'll be reading it._

_It's been so long since we last saw each other it feels as if I dreamed a chocolate god like yourself up. And even if I did, believe me it would be a good dream._

_JJ came back this week to work with the team on our current case. She does that sometimes if the Pentagon allows it. She's a secretary or something like that now. She hates to talk about it, so I don't ask._

_But there is so much I want to ask you! I know you can't go into specifics about where you are or what your doing but..how are you? Is it cold or hot where your at? Do the people speak English where you work? If your in France I could give you a French Lesson. : ) . _

_Xxooo._

_Penelope._

She stopped and reread what she had written. It sounded good, with a hint of her normal flirty 'tude. She quickly stamped the letter and ran to Hotch's office.

"Got another letter for ya' boss man. Get it to Derek soon okay?"

Hotch could only nod, because they all knew that eventually Derek and Pen would find a way back into each others lives.

**Think I'm doing a good job? Press that review button and tell me all about it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy. :D**

Penelope was sitting in her office when the next letter came addressed to her. She smiled at the mailman who by now, was delivering a different letter to her daily. Talking to Derek through the letters..felt so natural and so right.

The same seemed to be going with Derek too. Every letter he received from Pen, it seemed like his day lit up a bit with the way she wrote her words.

As for now, Pen slowly opened the letter, trying to savor every second of opening it for the first time.

_Red Delicious,_

_I still miss you like crazy. I miss your flirty phone calls, your genius with computers. I even miss that red hair of yours Baby Girl. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I miss being with you. The good news is that my contract ends in 6 months. Then I'll be able to tell you where I am. _

_You'd love it here. It'd be so familiar to you here. You've seen the streets and even what the horizon looks like where I am. _

_You don't know how bad I want to tell you where I am. I'm going to start giving you hints Pen. I want you to come find me. I know with those computers and all that genius inside your head you'll find me._

_C'mon Pen. You've been here before. More than a thousand times I'll bet._

_Derek._

Pen stopped twirling the fluffy pencil in her hand as she reread the letter. A place that she'd been more than a thousand times? That made no sense. Unless he was still in Virginia. But she knew that was impossible. There were no more openings in law enforcement when Derek left.

He had to be in the states though. He wouldn't want her to go after him in another country or anywhere too far away from Quantico.

She got up from her computer chair to look at the map on the back wall of her office.

"Oh Derek Morgan." she said to just herself. "Where in this world are you?"

Across the country in California, Derek was working on a new case, and wondering if Pen had got his letter. He was desperate to call her but he knew that was against the rules. No phone calls. It was written in fine ink in the contract he had signed.

Going undercover seemed like a good idea then. He'd still be a 'hero' in some ways. He wouldn't have to go out and look at dead bodies anymore. No more gruesome crime scene photos.

No more Penelope Garcia. He hadn't looked at that side of the equation. If he gave up his FBI job he gave up Pen. That had to be the biggest mistake of his life.

He glanced around the small office of his and his eyes fell upon one of the many pictures of him and Pen. They had been walking his dog Clooney.

*FLASHBACK*

Derek and Pen were walking through the park hand in hand. For the people who passed them, they assumed they were a couple.

Derek was walking his dog Clooney, who trotted ahead of them looking at all of the dogs in the park.

"He's just like you Hot Stuff." Pen kidded. "Always on the prowl."

"I am not ALWAYS on the prowl."

"Have you ever seen yourself in bars? I bet you look at least 50 women in there."

"Oh and your prefect Garcia?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for noticing."

"Need I remind you the time when you called me a cat?"

She giggled. "Okay you win. But if you were a cat you'd be a tabbycat for sure."

He gave her a look and she burst out laughing. "And what would you be Red Delicious? A Persian cat?"

She playfully smacked his arm. "You think my cat form would be one of those ugly things? 'Fraid not. I'm more of a calico."

They had reached the end of the trail then and were standing quietly for a moment looking up at all of the trees that made up Quantico Park.

"Hey Baby Girl, you know I kinda love you right?"

She smiled at him. "I kinda love you too Derek Morgan."

He smiled back, not making a clarification of what he had meant by love. Where had 'kinda' even came from? He didn't kinda love her. He just..loved her.

*PRESENT*

He was really regretting not making that clarification now. How would his life be different now if he had? He glanced outside the small window of his office and whispered to himself:

"Oh Baby Girl. If you had any idea how much I really do love you."

Back in Virginia, Penelope was still studying the map in front of her. Where had she been more than a thousand times? Then it hit her like a wall of bricks.

She knew exactly where he was.

**Ah, a cliffhanger! Has Pen found Derek now..or has she? Review me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy. Read it up. :D**

She knew where he was. Sorta. She knew he was in California, but where exactly? She had always loved being spontaneous and ordering a plane ticket for San Francisco, California was one of those spontaneous things she had done. She wasn't leaving California without him. She knew he was there, she just had to find him.

Derek, was sitting in his office back in California reading the letter she had sent him in the mail. It had just arrived, and as usual was written on the hot pink stationary she used.

_My Blood Caked Prince in Armor,_

_Oh how I miss you too. I miss your hard chocolate body walking down these halls. I miss your 'tabby catness'. I just miss you._

_A place I've been more than a thousand times? Easy one Hot Stuff. I'm coming after you. It might take me a while to find you, but I will find you my love. Even if I get into trouble with Strauss and Hotch and even Rossi because of it._

_I kinda love you Derek Morgan._

_XO Penelope._

He had a small smile on his face as he placed the letter carefully with the others in his desk drawer. Would she really find him? He was only minutes from San Francisco, her hometown. But he had faith in her. After all, she was his sweet talking computer genius.

Penelope had shut down her computers and gathered up her things. She was getting ready to go catch her flight to California, when she came face to face with Hotch.

"Boss man!" she said, accidentally dropping her bag.

"Penelope? Where are you going?"

_Lie._ Was Penelope's first thought. But to Hotch? Then she remembered he was a: "play by the rules" kind of guy so she did.

"Oh Hotch. I was just about to come and tell you." Pen, close to sobbed. "One of my brothers is sick and I have to go out to see him."

Hotch's eyebrows went up as he analyzed her behavior, but finally decided he believed her.

"All right Penelope. I'll clear it with Strauss. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Not sure Sir. Have a good week!"

She darted from her office, waved at Reid and Prentiss who were watching her suspiciously and made her way to the parking lot.

She tossed her things in the backseat of her beloved Esther and knew one thing for certain.

She was going to find Derek Morgan. She hadn't waited nearly 90 days for nothing.

*FLASHBACK*

Pen was in her office hanging up new decorations when she saw him nearing her office door. Derek always did that. He waited about three seconds before he knocked on her office door.

Once he entered her office, she almost giggled at his expression as he looked at her new decorations.

"Are you jealous my Noir hero?"

"Of those..stuffed animals? Not at all."

"They're Grumps. My friend made them. She's a craftsy kind of person. Lets her freak flag fly like me."

She continued to place them on her shelves and any other empty place she could find in her office when Derek said:

"Why are they so unhappy?"

Pen was trying her hardest not to laugh. She didn't know the answer either, but Derek looked real cute when he was confused.

"An unhappy species perhaps? I have never encountered a Grump. Therefore I do not know."

She reached into her bag and pulled out of one of the leftover Grumps.

"Here you go My Love. She messed up the lip line on this Grump. He looks kind of happy."

He gave her one of his looks and she laughed. "You can add it to your secret fun zone!"

He rolled his eyes but took the small stuffed animal. It was obviously homemade, but Pen was a real fan of them so Derek was too.

"While we're talking about my secret fun zone the toy dog broke. BTW, it was Reid our supposed 'genius'."

Pen mouth fell open. "He broke the toy dog? That was one of my favorites! Wait a second did you just say: 'BTW?"

He shrugged. "You say BTW a lot too."

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I knew I would rub off on you one day. Now if I could only get you to understand all the computer lingo."

"Don't even try it Baby Girl." he said.

*PRESENT*

Pen smiled as she pulled into the parking slot at the airport as she remembered the toy dog incident. Her and Derek had a thousand of those moments.

Which would explain why she was this excited about the possibility of seeing him soon.

**Love it? Hate it? Review me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you Enjoy. :D**

As soon as her plane had landed Pen had went straight to the hotel room she was staying in for the night. She had logged back into the FBI's internet, and was working off the San Francisco internet connection.

She had looked up all undercover bases in San Francisco and had it narrowed down to three. She was reading the details on each one, debating which of them sounded more like where Derek would be.

_Oh my Hot Stuff_. Pen thought. _Where in this city are you?_

Derek on the other hand, had been working on a case all day long with his other fellow coworkers and had just entered his office when he saw a letter on his desk.

It was addressed to him…from Hotch? What was up with that? He opened it to find a warning letter. Pen had came here over a sick brother, and he was requesting Derek to stay indoors to avoid accidental encounter between the two of them.

Pen had been right. She had guessed correctly, for that she knew. But why did those undercover cop bases have to be so private? She had let out a sigh of frustration when she noticed a hidden link to the left side of the screen.

_Undercover Base for the once higher position law enforcement. _

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. None of the other undercover faculties said "higher ups" as plainly. It might have been a leap of faith but she followed the link, to see a list of all the officers at the base.

A total of forty names on the list, as her eyes scanned the page for his familiar name. And then she saw it.

_34. Derek L. Morgan. Quantico Virginia, former Behavior Analyst._

Within seconds Pen's hand was on her cell phone dialing the number to the base. She had no clue what she was doing, nor was she debating the consequences of her actions.

Penelope Garcia was getting to see Derek Morgan tonight.

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

Derek had been sitting in his office, almost ready to head back to his room when a higher up officer entered:

"Need you to stay late tonight Derek. We have a lady coming here from the east coast. Lock up when you leave okay?"

He mumbled an okay. Mainly, he was worried about Pen. What if she couldn't find him? What if Hotch or Strauss found out what they were up to?

He was still going over every worst case scerino possible until all of sudden he heard a familiar voice.

"Derek?"

He turned in his office chair just in time to see her. Penelope. Standing right before him in the lamp lit glow of his office. Her red hair was falling out of the bobby pins in her hair, her dress was the brightest of the bright, and she was wearing the most craziest high heels he'd ever seen in his life.

He just couldn't stop himself. He was out of his chair in seconds pulling her into his arms and kissing her. It had been much too long.

"Oh Baby Girl. How I've missed you."

**Like it? Review Me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! :D**

_1 Hour Earlier…_

Penelope had just arrived at the base after her phone call with one of the officers about coming to "inspect" their computer equipment. Lying, truthfully had been the last thing she wanted to do, but she was afraid they wouldn't let her see Derek.

She made her way through the front door with the security guard at her heels. She had been asked to wait until they found an employee on duty that could supervise her as she inspected the equipment. They were a "serious place" according to the chatty receptionist. That and a lack of security cameras.

The officer returned and told her to go to the last office on the right. "Really nice man in there. He'll be happy to let you inspect our computer system." he told her.

Pen made her way down the hallway to the office and right before she was about to knock she saw the sign on the door. _Derek Morgan. _

Forgetting knocking altogether she opened the door to find him. He was sitting in his office chair, his back to the door. She saw her pink stationary letters across his desk, and the pictures of her and him on every shelf and cranny in his office.

"Derek?" she heard herself asking.

He turned in his chair, shock crossing his face when he realized who had said his name.

He was out of the chair in seconds. Pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Pen hadn't even thought about his reaction when he would see her. But this however, made all of those other dull "kinda" moments subside in her mind.

There was no more time for the "kinda" love.

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

When they finally parted to breathe, they actually began to talk to one another.

"You found me."

"Of course I did. A place more than a thousand times? Easy One Morgs."

He kissed her again, although only a peck. It was a relief that they were together again. He hadn't thought she would find him so quickly, but he was glad she had.

"I can't believe you're here Baby Girl."

"Better believe it Hot Stuff. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

He had to smile at the cute pet name banter going on between the two of them. It hadn't been the same in the letters.

"There's something I want to tell you. I may never get the chance to tell you again." Derek said.

She leaned back a bit in his embrace to look him the eye. From the look on his face, she could tell this was a serious matter.

"Do you remember those moments in the park and in Alaska? When I told you I 'kinda' loved you?"

"Of course I do Derek. I'll never forget."

"Well I never clarified what I meant by 'kinda'."

Pen's heart began to speed up. He had meant more, just as she had? All those times of flirting between them, there was more? She could almost feel his nervousness as he continued to talk:

"I really meant I loved you. No kindas. No brotherly love."

She could barely contain the squeal that nearly escaped her lips. Derek loved her? That was the greatest news she had heard in a while.

"Really? I mean..I love you too…but since when did you.."

He hushed her. "I've always loved you. Always. But you had Kevin. And we were coworkers."

She smiled. "Those were the days. All those phone calls!"

"Any doubts now Red Delicious?"

"None. Zilch. But what are we gonna do? I'll have to go back to Quantico and your on a base!"

"My contact won't be over for another six months. But I'm sure I'll find a loophole in it. No biggie."

Pen just laid her head on his chest and sighed. They hadn't moved from their place by the door and neither of them had even noticed. Just the fact they were together again was all that mattered in that moment.

She didn't want Derek to have to go to all the trouble. But she was shocked he really would.

Maybe it was true. He had really always loved her.

**There you go! Hope you liked! Reviews, anyone? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alas I finally return to this fanfic! I gotta a really good idea, and I'm rolling with it. Read it Up, Morcia Shippers!**

Pen and Derek had been sitting on the small couch in his office half the night. They had talked about everything that had happened to them in the last months. Everything was different face to face than in the letters. When Pen glanced to her right and saw the clock though, she knew it was time for her to go.

"Derek. I have to leave. It's nearly four in the morning."

"Already?' he asked. The time seemed to past quickly when it was the two of them together.

"Yeah. The doors open to the other employees at six. And you need a little bit of sleep."

"I'll be fine Baby Girl. Just let me walk you out."

She stood up and he took her hand, and he walked her out as far as he could-the gate of the facility. The cool morning air surrounded them as she turned back to look at him.

"I guess I'll see you around. You have the address to my hotel. I have to be back in Quantico by the end of the week."

He just nodded at her. He was at loss for words. He never wanted her to leave him. The fact she would be back across the country at the end of the week was unbearable to even comprehend. Three days, that's all the time that was left for them to spend together.

She hugged him before she left and he kissed her. "I'll be back Derek."

And with that she walked out of the gate and he locked it behind her.

X~*X~*X~*X~*~X~*X~*

Derek was standing in his boss Marty's office at his wit's end. "Come on man. There's gotta be a way out of this contract."

"I'm afraid not. You signed up for this. You get what you signed up for. No outside contact."

'I know. I knew that when I signed it. But one of my friends are here, and I would like to see her. Even just for a few days. I've never used any holiday time and I really need this."

Marty tapped his chin. "All right. But only if you sign a paper saying you won't expose us, that you will return here to spend the night. And I'll have to give you a curfew of eleven o'clock."

"I won't let you down sir. You have my word."

He shoved a paper at Derek. "Just sign this and get out of my sight."

Derek scribbled his signature on the paper then quickly jumped up and ran for the front door. He was going to see Penelope.

After waiting on a bus and getting there that way (since his vehicle was in Chicago) he was standing in front of the small brick hotel of where Pen was at. He was getting anxious to see her now. The pain of them being apart seemed worse now since admitting his feelings to her.

As soon as he had her room number he was there knocking on the door. And within seconds they were together again. After he kissed her several times she leaned back to look at him.

"Your not AWOL are you? I'm not going to have cops banging on my door am I?"

"No Red Delicious. Due to the circumstances my boss is letting me have some time off while you're here. The downside is that I have to go back by 11 and stay there. And I don't think I can leave before ten."

"Well that's okay. At least we can be together for a few days."

"Yeah." Derek answered. But he was really thinking about was after, when she went back to Virginia. He knew he didn't want to go back to the base again, and Quantico didn't sound half bad. Besides the cold weather and having to face the members of the team after all this time, he wanted to go back.

"We have to figure out how we're gonna get me out of that contract Baby Girl. I don't want us apart again."

"Nor do I." Pen honestly answered. "We'll find a way though, okay Derek? You have my superb computer hacking skills with you ,remember?"

He laughed. "How could I forget sweetness?"

"So what do you want to do today Hot Stuff?"

"How about you let me show you what you've missed of San Francisco over the years?" he suggested.

"Sounds like fun, but haven't you been on the base?"

"We get recreation time twice a month. C'mon it'll be fun. And I promise no sports."

"It's a date."

**What'cha think? Review me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! Had a snow day today so I may be able to get more of this written! Hope you Enjoy!**

Penelope had just finished getting ready for the already planned fun day ahead of her with Derek when her cell phone rang. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized it was Hotch and she quietly slipped into the bathroom to answer:

"Hello? Bossman?"

"Penelope, where are you?"

"San Francisco. I told you that when I left. I'm at my hotel room right now."

"Which hospital is your brother at?"

"Um.." Pen racked her brain trying to remember a name of one of the hospitals: "San Francisco East."

"Did they ever figure out what was wrong with him?"

"Not yet. Their still running tests. I'll call you later and tell you about it."

"Penelope.." Hotch started but she hung up on him. If Hotch had already suspected her of lying, she at least wanted to enjoy her time with Derek and not on the phone with her boss.

"Hey Sweetness." Derek said. "Ready to go?"

She smiled. "Definitely. Let me grab my bag."

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

They were walking down a busy street in San Francisco towards a vintage shopping mall that Derek knew Penelope would love. Some of her favorite designers stores were there, and he knew she deserved afternoon just to shop.

As soon as he led her towards the mall Pen let out a squeal: "Hot Stuff! You know me so well! This is just what I need!"

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "I promised you no sports, although in my opinion shopping could be one."

"And I would be the first place winner." Pen said turning back to smile at him.

"Exactly Baby Girl."

Then Pen grabbed his hand and started to lead him into shops. Within two hours she had about 10 shopping bags of clothes for herself, and even a few things she had bought for Derek. He had to admit he would be cherishing those articles of clothing a lot more when she returned to Quantico on Friday.

He shook the thought from his mind as they made their way towards the food court. He didn't want to worry himself but to enjoy his time with Penelope.

They finally decided on the fanciest place there; a small Italian place with dim lights. Once sitting Penelope couldn't help but think this was their first real date. They'd been to dinner before and even shopping together, but not with knowing how the other felt. Pen couldn't help but smile at him as the waiter took their orders and went to get their drinks.

"What?" he asked reaching across the table to take Pen's hand.

"It's kinda our first real date." Pen said, slightly embarrassed to be as happy as she was over it.

Maybe it was because of all the tears she had cried when he ran off with Tamara, the days she wasted with Kevin Lynch, and all the days they were apart that were exploding inside her now to make her this happy.

Derek returned her smile and squeezed her hand: "I know. I take it you enjoyed yourself this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah. I haven't had a pimp daddy fur collar in years!"

Derek laughed. "And I've never owned skinny jeans in my life Pen."

"Get over it. I'm not taking them back. They fit you and your well sculpted body so perfectly."

"Hey you like them, I like them. Kinda too tight if you ask me but…"

"No buts you said you liked them." Pen said with a smile as their food arrived.

He just playfully rolled his eyes at her and then dug in to the food.

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

They had just got back to Penelope's hotel room. They had about an hour more together, and neither of them wanted it to end. They wanted to be together until the last second of the night Derek was allowed out.

"I wish you didn't have to go back Hot Stuff."

"You'll see me tomorrow. Bright and early. So be ready when I get here, okay? I have a big surprise."

"No sports." Pen warned.

"Don't worry Baby Girl. No sports. But one day I'm going to make you play with me."

Pen snorted. "Yeah right. I humiliated myself with sports enough while I was in high school, I don't need to go through that again."

"I'm sure your not that bad."

"Oh I am. I can't even hold a basketball the right way."

Derek was about to ask how you couldn't hold the ball the right way, when he noticed the time.

"I have to go." he said quickly kissing her. "I love you."

Pen felt her heart swell up inside her chest as the words left his lips. "I love you too."

"Good night." he said as he slipped out the door and into the night.

Pen just stood there, staring after him at the door. Shocked at most, of how much they affected the other.

_So this is what it's like to be in love. _she thought happily as she danced through her hotel room. She couldn't wait to see Derek the next day.

**The next flash of drama is almost here! Review Me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like this! I worked hard! The drama will be here soon! Enjoy!**

As soon as 10 am came the next morning , Derek Morgan was running off the base to be able to get to Penelope's hotel room ASAP. He didn't want to waste a second of their last full day together.

She answered the door as soon as he knocked and after a few minutes of kissing him she said:

"You got to plan yesterday. It's only fair if I get to plan today."

He sighed dramatically. "All right. You plan the day but I get to plan the evening."

"Deal." Pen agreed, grabbing her bag and walking out to her beloved car Esther with Derek at her heels.

"What are we doing to do today Baby Girl?" Derek asked as they drove along the streets with the top off her convertible.

"It's a surprise. But I think your really going to enjoy this." Pen said as her red curly hair blew around her face.

After a ten minute drive out into the heart of San Francisco Pen pulled up in a small parking lot of townhouses. They were close together and were sure bringing back memories for her now.

"Where are we Pen?"

"This is where I grew up. The house where I lived with my parents and brothers is right there. Number 43."

Derek looked at the small gray townhouse with the blinds pulled tightly together. "Who lives here now?"

"I bought it with my college savings when my parents died." Pen admitted sheepishly. "That's why I went underground for so long. I had no money. I just couldn't lose this place."

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure." Pen said digging out her keys. "I brought you here so you can learn about me. Your always asking questions, so today I'm letting you have your answers."

"You don't have to.."

"Nonsense. You're the only one I want to show my past to this much."

She held out her hand and he followed her inside. The place was small, and none of the furniture had been touched. Pictures covered the walls of Pen and her brothers in their teenage years.

"What happened to your brothers Baby Girl?"

"Well Peter my oldest brother, went into the military. I haven't heard from him since. Andy married and lives in Oregon now with his wife and three kids. And my twin brothers William and Stan both live in Los Angeles. They were still in college last time we talked."

"So you're the youngest then?" he said as they sat on the couch together.

"Oh yeah. Stan and William are five years older than me."

Derek glanced around the place: "Did you ever come back here?"

"Not since I bought it. Crazy I know. I just wanted to keep a piece of my old life together in case everything else falls apart."

"Pen it won't. You made a good life for yourself in Quantico."

"Yeah. I did. But I can't stand the thought of having to stay there without you."

"I know what you mean. I don't want to be in San Francisco without you. But I'm hoping when I call Hotch he'll find a loophole in my contract."

"Hotch called me yesterday."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He found out none of my brothers are sick. I think he knows you're the reason why I'm out here."

"Well we were sending each other letters through him."

"Yeah. But I just don't see how this is gonna work out Morgs. I could get fired from the FBI for talking to you. You could be called AWOL at anytime…"

He hushed her. "The worst they'll do is make my contract longer. I'm planning on hiring a lawyer to step in and find me a way out. It'll work I promise."

"And then what?"

"I'm coming to get you in Quantico. I promise you that too."

Pen didn't have a response for all of that, she just laid her head on his shoulder.

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

Derek hadn't realized they had fallen asleep on the couch until he was jolted from his nightmare. Pen was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He knew he had to call Hotch though, or else he was going to get them both in trouble.

He grabbed Pen's phone from her bag and walked down the hall , punching in the number and listening to the phone ring.

"Penelope?" came Hotch's demanding voice.

"No man. It's me. Derek."

"Derek? Why do you have Penelope's phone?"

He wanted to lie , but he could hear the anger in Hotch's voice. He had promised , no contact.

"She came to see me for a few days."

"I thought you were on a base." Hotch accused.

"I am. But I was able to talk Marty into giving me a few days to see her. I have a curfew and everything."

'Then why are you calling me? Penelope is to return tomorrow at two."

"I know man. That's why I need to talk to you. I want out of this contract."

"You made the commitment Derek. There's not much I can do."

"I know that. I just need out. I want to be with Penelope wherever she is."

"What made you start talking like that? When you left you wouldn't tell her bye."

"I know I wouldn't man. I thought if I left I'd get over her. Move on ya' know? It didn't work. Then she started to write me. And my life got light back into it. So I sent her clues. I wanted her to find me."

Hotch was silent for a split second before he said: "Let me make a few calls. To see what I can do."

"Thank you Hotch."

'Anytime Derek."

**Review Me! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope You Enjoy. :D**

The minutes seemed to be dragging on for Derek as he waited for Hotch to call him back. Occasionally he would go and check to make sure Pen was still asleep. He knew if she was awake , she would be really worried over this. She hated to make Hotch go out of her way to do her a favor, especially if it meant he would probably have to go to Strauss.

In a way Derek agreed. Strauss was surely an ice queen, and if Rossi and her hadn't slept together all those years ago, she wouldn't do everything he asked her to.

Pen's phone started to ring and Derek quietly slipped into the back room of the townhouse and shut the door before answering:

"Hotch?"

"I sent Rossi to Strauss. Our plan is for her to fax you a job offer in a lower unit of the FBI. Tomorrow will make the fifth month mark and if she sends it today, we can get you back."

"That was the loophole? If I returned to my old workplace with my section leader's permission?"

"Exactly. We're lucky Reid spotted it."

"Tell him thanks from Pen and me. We'll be back around two tomorrow."

"See you then Derek. Take care."

"You too man."

As soon as Derek had pressed the end button on the phone call, he could hear Pen saying his name. He walked back into the living room, to find her looking at him:

"Who were you on the phone with just now?"

"Hotch. He found the loophole. We have to head over to the base so I can accept my new job offer from the FBI."

"Really Derek? What department are they putting you in?"

"I'm not sure yet. A couple down from the BAU I guess. In a couple of months I can go back to the BAU if I want to."

"Do you want to? I mean you left because you couldn't deal with it anymore."

"I miss being the hero. Being undercover keeps me in an office. I want to be the one who saves people."

"You'll always be my noir hero Derek. No matter what you choose to do."

In response he kissed her. And after a few minutes Pen said:

"We better go get your fax so you can 'accept' your new job offer."

"I'm right behind you."

They left together and headed for the base. Pen waited for him in her car, and when he returned he showed her the paperwork.

"I already left my resignation letter with Marty. Now how about the dinner I promised you?"

She smiled. "Tell me the directions Hot Stuff."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in front of a small but fancy restaurant. It was a replica from the 1950's that had recently been reopened. Pen looked from the restaurant to him:

"Derek this place looks really expensive. Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere like Olive Garden?"

"Don't you like it?" His face fell.

"No I love it. I just don't want you spending a lot of money on me, that's all."

"Tough. You have no choice."

He got out of the car and walked over to the drivers side, opened the door and held out his arm:

"Are you ready for a nice night, my lady?"

She giggled. "I'm always ready when it comes to you, my noir hero."

She linked her arm with his and followed him inside. He already had a reservation for the best table in the house, and Pen was beyond impressed. The history of San Francisco was in pictures along the back wall, and they even had the old fashioned pay phones. Pen may not have lived in the 50's but she sure did love the clothes from that era.

"Getting any new fashion ideas Pen?" Derek asked her as they sat down at their table. They had mannequins showing off clothes along the walls and he had noticed her looking at them.

"Oh yeah. The clothes are pretty, it's just I don't know how they'd look on me."

"They would look great like everything else you wear." Derek said.

She smiled. "Thanks. I guess I needed that. Did you see that gift shop when we first walked in? I definitely want to stop there on our way out."

And over dinner Pen talked about her tastes in fashion and Derek sat back and listened. He was mentally taking notes so he would have an idea of what to get her for her birthday next year. As soon as they were finished they strolled back up to the small gift shop. Pen bought several headbands and hats there and even talked Derek into buying a leather jacket for himself.

"I will convert your fashion sense one day Morgs. Just you wait and see."

"Good luck trying. Sarah and Desiree have been trying to get me to take buying clothes more seriously for years."

Pen only laughed as they headed back out to her car. She was starting to go back to the base when Derek reminded her that he had resigned that morning.

"Yay! Sleepover!" she said, earning a laugh from Derek.

But the one thing on Pen's mind was where he was going to sleep. They hadn't exactly ever shared a room with knowing how the other felt. And for some reason she was overly excited about the hours that was lying ahead of them.

Now every ounce of regret she had for flying out here on impulse had subsided.

**Hope you liked! More soon, I promise! Review Me? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres to the final chapter! :D**

Pen had never been happier to stay in a hotel in her life. Or maybe it was because she enjoyed everything ten times more with Derek by her side? Whatever the reason for her excitement was, she knew this was her ideal way to spend her last night in her hometown.

She was sitting on the queen sized bed waiting for Derek to get off her phone as he talked to his mom and sisters. He really needed to get a cell phone pronto. He had to cancel his phone before when he went to the base, so he wouldn't be tempted to make phone calls.

As soon as he hung up he walked over to the bed and slid in next to Pen. She tried not to act surprised, since after all she technically was his girlfriend now, but this was the first time they would be in the same bed together sleeping.

"What 'd you mom have to say about you returning to Quantico?"

"She's glad. She knows how much I've missed you. I wrote her a letter or two while I was here."

"Awe, you talk about me in your letters? That's so sweet."

"I talk about you all the time Sweetness. My mom and sisters know all about my Baby Girl."

"And all my followers on Twitter know all about my Noir Hero."

He smiled and kissed her. "I can't wait until tomorrow. I'll get to see Clooney again."

"Whatever happened to that good ol' dog anyway?"

"I left him with Hotch. Jack wanted a dog, and Hotch wanted one that was trained. Clooney fit the criteria."

"Where are you and Cloones gonna stay anyway? Didn't you sell your apartment?"

"Yeah. I guess I was just hoping a certain red headed beauty would let me stay with her for a while.."

Pen laughed. "The red headed beauty will let the sculpted god of thunder stay only if he promises a lot more fun sleepovers like this."

"I promise." he said, and kissed her.

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

The next morning Pen and Derek were waiting at the airport for their flight which had been delayed by 15 minutes, to arrive. They had been hanging out in the Candy Shop feeding each other Twizzlers and tossing their flirty banter back and forth at the other.

As soon as their flight arrived they were seated in first class- due to Pen's computer genius- and were enjoying each others company on the four hour flight.

When the plane landed Hotch, Reid and surprisingly Rossi, picked them up.

"Enjoy California, Pen?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah Bossman. Sorry I lied to you, but I felt it was necessary to visit Derek."

"No hard feelings Pen." Rossi assured. "It's about time you two hooked up anyway."

Pen looked at Derek and smiled. "I know right? After all those years of flirty phone calls.."

"Please don't go into details about them." Reid said.

"Awe, Genius Boy don't you have any statistics on flirting? Phone Sex?"

"Pen!" Derek said laughing. But Rossi and Hotch were laughing too.

Reid on the other hand, face was turning red. "I don't research those things."

"Maybe you should Reid. Score you a cute chick at the club." Derek suggested.

"No way Derek. I don't do night clubs. That's your thing."

Derek turned towards Pen and kissed her cheek. "Not anymore."

And for the first time in the last few days, she believed that Derek Morgan wasn't going back to his own player ways.

FIN.

**And I'm finished! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it! :D**


End file.
